The Void Reaper
by Gavonious01
Summary: Gumball and Darwin encounter a new enemy and they need the powers of the universes to defeat him
1. Prologue

Prologue

Long ago, before the universe existed, there was one being who had the powers of a god. He was everything that came before. This deity sacrificed all of his powers to create everything and everyone. But before he did, he created a being made to carry out his will. If something bad was happening in the universe, this emissary would be the one to fix it.

And so, this emissary used the powers he was gifted with and created another world. This world was made for the things that didn't belong. The things no one cared about anymore. The things that would be long forgotten. This was The Void.

For many years, the universe lived in peace. The Void barely contained anything. All was well with the universe. Until, the emissary saw Elmore.

It saw how chaotic Elmore was and everything living in it. It had inanimate objects as sentient beings. There was all manner of creature that could defy the laws of physics. And so, the emissary began its work in Elmore.

The emissary collected mistake after mistake to ease the chaos. But the chaos wouldn't stop. So now, the emissary will take action and rid the universe of this chaos.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gumball and Darwin were sitting at their lunch table as usual, eating lasagna. Gumball asked Darwin, "Don't you think it's weird that we get buried with our clothes on when we die? I mean, it's not like we use them. What's the point?"

Darwin just looked at Gumball as he asked that. He sighed and continued eating lunch, having no idea how to answer that question.

Then, a strange figure sat with Gumball and Darwin. It was a short chibi looking figure with a black cloak on. They couldn't see anything except its glowing yellow eyes. It had a scyhte with it as well.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. May I sit here?"

The voice sounded adult like but not. And they couldn't tell what gender it was because of its voice. They just assumed it was a guy.

Gumball replied, "Uhhh...sure?"

"Thank you. So tell me, are you the infamous Gumball and Darwin Watterson?"

Darwin asked suspicipusly, "You've heard of us?"

The figure nodded. "Of course. Why, you two are the talk of the town. They say how much destruction you've caused in Elmore so I just wanted to confirm it."

Gumball rolled his eyes, "Oh please, those are exaggerations. We haven't caused that much trouble."

Darwin added, "Yeah, I mean we've crashed Santa's sleigh, set a giant on the loose, set a giant sludge monster on the loose, made the sludge monster and gian fight each other, blown up the school several times..."

Gumball put his hand on Darwin's mouth before he could list any more things.

"My, seems you two have been quite busy. Well I think that's all I needed to know. Good day, gentlemen."

The figure got up and looked at Gumball and Darwin one last time, then left the lunch room and entered the hallway.

"So, this town is just as destructive as I thought. And it's not just them. Everyone in this town is an abomination. There's a dinosaur, which is supposed to be extinct, a talking banana, a talking cloud, and all manner of things. It just makes me gag. I guess I'll have to put this entire town in the Void."

Then, a voice came out of nowhere. "Oh, really? I don't think that's going to happen."

The figure turned around and saw Rob.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The figure and Rob were staring right at each other with what seemed like an eternity of silence.

Finally, the figure spoke, "Ah, yes I remember you now. You're the one no one seemed to care about. The one that no one noticed. Yes, your life was very tragic."

Rob shouted, "Shut up! I will never forgive you sending me to that place!"

All the figure did was shrugged. "You mad about what I did to you? Well, don't take it personally. Your existence had no meaning. No value. No one cared about you. No one ever noticed you. You were all alone constantly wallowing in your own misery. It was such a sad existence. If anyhting, I did you a favor by sending you to that world."

Rob grit his teeth in anger. He couldn't take this. This is the being that put him in the Void. The one that made him forget he existed at all. This thing even made him forget who put him there. Now, he was this deformed thing.

"You say my existence was sad and tragic. That I didn't matter to anyone. But did you ever think I could matter if you gave me more time? If you let me actually live my life?"

The figure just laughed, which made Rob even angrier. "Oh, please, what would've been the point? I knew how it would play out. You would've gotten so sad in your miserable existence, that you wouldn't let anyone in at all. You would grow up with a dead end job, forever not mattering to anyone. And over time, even yourself. I merely saved you the trouble."

"And how do you know that!? All you have is speculation and theory! You don't truly know what my life could've been! But now, because of you, I won't ever know what must've been like!"

The figure took his scythe and ripped a portal into the Void. "This is what I live for. Getting rid of things whose existence had no meaning. I discard unnecessary things. Now, allow me to send you back to your place of eternal rest."

The bell rang, and everyone exited lunch. The figure closed the void, bwed, then disappeared.

Gumball and Darwin approached Rob.

Gumball asked, "Hey Rob. What are you doing here?"

Rob was so distraught about everything, he could barely speak. "Gumball. We need to talk. But not here. Meet me in the secret room at your place after school."

Gumball replied, "Ummm...ok?"

Darwin yelled, "Wait! How do we know this isn't some sort of trap?"

"If I wanted to trap you guys, I would've done it without you seeing me."

Darwin replied, "Oh, yeah. That makes sense."

"I expect to see you there."

Rob walked off into the crowd. Gumball said, "Well that was weird."

They heard Miss Simian yelling their names and how they're going to have detention if they're late, so they ran as fast as they could to their class.


End file.
